


for your eyes only

by ficsandchill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandchill/pseuds/ficsandchill
Summary: Can you blame him? Donghyuck is clean, smells good, soft and warm and he is there for Mark to touch. Of course he won't let this go to waste.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255





	for your eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> The first time they get intimate.
> 
> After i finished writing, I thought One Direction's If I Could Fly fits this hence the title. Enjoy!

Mark can hear humming coming from his half-closed bathroom door. If it was anyone else, who is normal, there would be thin fogs coming out of the door because of the warm water but no, this is the never normal Lee Donghyuck, of course he would shower with cold water even when it's a cold night. Donghyuck is staying the night and Mark is impatient to have him with him on his bed. His back leaning on the head of the bed. To kill the time, Mark has been playing some stupid game where he needs to match the same colors on his phone waiting for Dongyuck to finish his shower. He lost about 7 times already, he is sure he could finish an episode of a k-drama by the time Donghyuck finish.

Just before he was about to shout (and honestly whine) for Donghyuck to hurry up, he heard the shower was turned off. Okay, I could wait a little more, Mark thought.

He heard Donghyuck shuffles about in his bathroom for a moment before he finally showed up on the door, in Mark's clean sweatpants, shirtless, with a towel ruffling his hair dry. He shoots Mark a look with one raised eyebrow, tilting his head a little. Mark just stares back, oblivious to Donghyuck's silent question.

"Baby, you didn't leave a shirt for me in here."

"Oh, I didn't?"

"Yea."

Donghyuck's looks at Mark expectantly, waiting for him to tell where he keeps his clean clothes but after a moment all Mark does is opening his arms invitingly to him with a lopsided smile before he turns it into a pout, "You always take too long to shower, I was lonelyyyy." stretching out the word before he adds "Come here baby." motioning his hands for Donghyuck to just come already.

Donghyuck wants to tease him but Oh My God, his boyfriend is so adorable. He approaches Mark, lifting his legs to sit on Mark's lap, just when he is about to adjust himself into a laying down position and bring Mark along with him to cuddle, Mark's hands on his waist tighten, stopping him from moving. "Wait, I want to see you." To say Donghyuck is taken aback is an understatement. Donghyuck can feel himself flushes and he settles his gaze on Mark's chest instead. "Mark.." he whines softly, hands subconsciously lifting to cover himself up but Mark reaches for his hands before he could successfully do that.

"What is it?" Mark asks back just as softly, lowering his head a little to catch Donghyuck's gaze but Donghyuck shifts his eyes elsewhere. Anywhere but at Mark. His cheeks feel like they are burning at how badly he is blushing. Donghyuck slightly huffs, "I'm not wearing a shirt."

Mark hums at this, as he moves his hands to Donghyuck's waist again, thumbing Donghyuck's hipbones so delicately. "I know." Mark says before he moves his hands slowly up Donghyuck's sides, as if to test the waters and see whether Donghyuck is okay with this or not. Tingles run along Donghyuck's spine at the motion and he lets out a shaky breath. Now he thinks Mark intentionally did not leave him a shirt in the bathroom for him. Donghyuck grumbles slowly at this. Mark's eyes shift to Donghyuck who is now pouting at him. "What's wrong, baby?" Mark says as he leans in to nuzzle his nose to Donghyuck's, hands still delicately caressing Donghyuck's sides.

"It's not fair that you're wearing a shirt." 

Mark chuckles at this, pinching Donghyuck's right side which had him whined only for Mark to silent the sound with a soft lingering kiss on his lips. Mark leans back, to make eye contact with Donghyuck on his lap. "Take it off for me then." He smirks at Donghyuck teasingly.

Donghyuck didn't know he is capable to blush even harder. He closes his eyes because the way Mark looks at him right now is just too much for him to handle. Annoyingly, Mark chuckles again, resuming his caress on Donghyuck's sides. Slowly up, then slowly down. Thumbs circling Donghyuck's hipbones when he reaches Donghyuck's waist, then moving up slowly again. All the while Donghyuck stubbornly closes his eyes. Mark smiles adoringly at him even when he can't see.

Mark leans in slowly to make sure Donghyuck can feel his movement, then he leans downwards to Donghyuck's neck. Peppering short soft kisses there and he can feel Donghyuck's sharp intake of breath at this. He smiles as he mouthes "What is it this time?" on Donghyuck's neck, he starts nipping and licks a little just to tease Donghyuck. Donghyuck bites his bottom lips but still failed to suppress a muffled whimper.

Mark leans back, only to meet with Donghyuck's still closed eyes. He moves both his hands to cup Donghyuck's jaw and thumbing the skins just below Donghyuck's eyes softly, in an unspoken request for him to open his eyes. "Is it too much, baby?" Mark asks and plants a peck on Donghyuck's lips. They stay silent for a while, with Mark continuing his ministration under Donghyuck's eyes, to coax him. Mark patiently waiting for Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck's eyes flutter open shyly to meet Mark's. "No." he answers quietly. "It feels great." then closes his eyes again, "I'm just.. shy." 

Mark somehow is much more motivated to make Donghyuck shyer after hearing that. He lands a kiss under Donghyuck's left ear, moving downwards his neck slowly, making sure Donghyuck can feel his lips fully in every kiss. At the juncture where the neck meets the shoulder, Mark gently bites and nibbles. Donghyuck shakes slightly on his laps and Marks kisses the spot softly in apology before he continues down the expanse of Donghyuck's chest.

When Mark's mouth places a kiss right next to Donghyuck's right nipple, Mark can feel hands in his hair to tug a little tighter. Huh. He didn't even realize Donghyuck has moved his hands onto his hair, too focused on Donghyuck in front of him. Mark is so tempted to just puts his mouth on that nub and sucks, gently nibbling it with his tongue but that is for another day. He settles on planting a final kiss on Donghyuck's sternum before leaning back to take in Donghyuck's expression. 

Donghyuck is so beautiful. Eyebrows scrunch slightly with his eyes closed, biting half of his bottom lips, chest heaving heavily but steadily. At Mark's lack of lips on him, Donghyuck opens his eyes to meet an adoring gaze, His hands in Mark's hair drop to cup Mark's neck, then slowly to his shoulders, slowly to his chest and slowly to his sides and finally, hesitantly the hems of Mark's shirt. "Can I?" Donghyuck whispers, keeping his gaze on his hands that are so ready to take Mark's shirt off. Mark hums his approval. Donghyuck lifts his eyes to Mark's face, leans in to kiss him, gently biting Mark's bottom lips as he leans back. Mark moans and as he was chasing Donghyuck's mouth for more, Donghyuck says "But you have to keep your eyes closed."

Mark whines at this, "But-" "No buts." Donghyuck leans in to peck Mark's pout before he says "Please, baby. For me?" 

Mark stares at Donghyuck before he sighs and closes his eyes. Lifting his arms to facilitate Donghyuck.

Donghyuck lifts the shirt so slowly, imitating the way Mark caresses his sides which starts whatever they're doing now. He feels Mark up from his waist, his ribcages, his biceps, his arms and finally, it's off. Donghyuck guides Mark's hands to rest on his hips. Now that Mark is shirtless and has his eyes closed, Donghyuck feels confident to marvel at his toned body. He places his hands on Mark's shoulders then caress his way down Mark's biceps, back and forth, sometimes gently squeezing Mark's biceps. He shifts his eyes on Mark's face to make sure he is keeping his eyes closed before he moves his hands to move down Mark's chest, his stomach, then stop at his waist. 

Thumbing Mark's hipbones like Mark did to him, before he makes his way back up slowly. He didn't miss the hitch in Mark's breaths every time his palms brush against Mark's nipples. Donghyuck bites his bottom lips before he could second guess, he circles Mark's left areola with his thumb carefully. Mark hums at this which gives him the courage to thumb at the nub. He is rewarded with Mark's low moan and Donghyuck is eager to hear it again. Donghyuck is not known to be patient so he brought his other hand to thumb at Mark's other nipple. Donghyuck keeps playing with Mark's nipples because the sounds Mark lets out is beautiful and he wants to keep hearing it. Donghyuck leans in to innocently kiss Mark's left nipple before he leans back to watch Mark's face. 

But now Mark's eyes are open and watching him. Donghyuck retreats his hands from Mark so quick and was so ready to get off Mark's lap. Mark is annoyingly faster than him and catches his waist with a hurried "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby." Pulling Donghyuck even closer, reaching for Donghyuck's hands, then closes his eyes before continuing, "You make me feel so, so good, I forgot to keep my eyes closed." Bringing Donghyuck's hands up to his face, kissing each of his knuckles. "Please," kiss on a knuckle. "forgive" kiss on another knuckle. "me." another kiss. "I'm sorry." Mark mouthes on his knuckles and keeps on showering his knuckles with kisses as Donghyuck gratefully does not pull away. Still with his eyes closed.

Donghyuck melts because he was not mad, he was just embarrassed. And Mark is so understanding and so delicate with him "Okay." he said but Mark didn't stop his kisses. "But you have to cuddle me to sleep." At this Mark's plants a lingering kiss on his ring finger's knuckle, "Whatever you want, baby." Mark's eyes are still closed while he was replying. Donghyuck softens further at this and leans in to kiss Mark before he says "You can open your eyes now, you dork."

Mark opens his eyes and Donghyuck is smiling adoringly at him. Mark can't help but smile back. "Okay, let's cuddle."


End file.
